


Hinata Lavishes Praise Upon Tsubaki As He Puts His Dick Inside Him

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, cause i love my boys, for the fe kink meme tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Happy birthday Tsubaki





	

“Mm, good boy,” Hinata’s voice was lower, huskier than normal, and it was music to Tsubaki’s ears as he lapped at the samurai’s cock. “You know just how to make me feel good…”

Tsubaki opened his eyes for a moment, letting his gaze meet Hinata’s as he took in his lover’s appreciative stare. “Keep that up, and I won’t last long at all,” he offered. Tsubaki shivered slightly.

He turned his attention back to the prick in his mouth, gliding his tongue along the sides as he slowly, steadily bobbed his head along Hinata’s shaft. Hinata was right; after all the time he’d spent “practicing” like this, he’d memorized exactly what Hinata loved most of all.

For instance, a quick swipe of the tongue against his weeping slit never failed to produce a moan from the samurai, a theory he tested and proved yet again before he withdrew momentarily. He sat back on his heels, stroking Hinata’s cock lazily, drinking in the small sighs and groans he produced.

“You’re so good at this,” Hinata breathed, letting his head fall back as he bit his lower lip in pleasure. “I’m seriously gonna- gonna cum, soon.”

Tsubaki halted his strokes, not wanting their night of fun to end prematurely. He let Hinata rest for a moment as he prepared himself, sliding a pair of nimble fingers into himself to stretch for what was coming.

“And you’ve gotten everything ready, too,” Hinata smiled, as if it were a surprise to him that Tsubaki would go into something with a plan of action. “How lucky I am to have such a thoughtful lover...”

Tsubaki couldn’t help but smirk at all the compliments Hinata was piling onto him. He had to give him credit where it was due; once he’d realized how much Tsubaki loved to be praised both in and outside the bedroom, he’d made sure to ratchet up the kind words, and Tsubaki loved every second of it.

Straddling Hinata’s knees, Tsubaki found himself being pulled into a hungry kiss. Hinata’s kisses were usually harsh, sloppy affairs, all clacking teeth and probing tongues, so his gentleness came as a welcome surprise to Tsubaki. He let himself moan softly as Hinata’s hands found their way to his buttocks, squeezing at the sky knight’s firm cheeks.

“You’ve got such a nice ass,” Hinata whispered, and as ridiculous as it sounded, Tsubaki couldn’t help another moan as the pair of rough hands groped him. His dick dribbled a steady stream of precum as Hinata slipped a finger into Tsubaki’s pucker. “So warm, so tight, just for me…”

“Then use it,” Tsubaki gasped, grinding himself back against Hinata’s erection impatiently. It was an unusual turn of events; usually he was the one to tease and Hinata the one eager to get on with the fucking, but as a sly grin crept onto the samurai’s face, he knew it was all part of the plan.

“You really want it, huh?” Hinata laughed, pressing another kiss against Tsubaki’s collarbone as he lowered the sky knight gently onto his lap. He sank into Tsubaki with ease, the familiar warmth and tightness around his length familiar and welcoming, like a sheath to his sword.

“There you go, for being such a good boy,” he sighed hoarsely, peppering Tsubaki’s pale chest with small nips and kisses. “Now show me how well you can ride.”

Tsubaki wasted no time, grinding against Hinata’s shaft with a pleased groan. “You’re a natural at this,” Hinata’s voice was ragged with pleasure as his hands settled on Tsubaki’s hips, guiding him into a steady pace atop his mount.

Tsubaki’s mind buzzed with delight between Hinata’s words, and his girth pushing into him with each thrust. Every bit of praise and affection drove him to go harder, do everything in his power to please his lover, leading to a delicious cycle that was very quickly heading toward its logical conclusion.

“H-Hinata-“ Tsubaki moaned, grasping his shoulders tightly as he picked up the pace. Hinata returned the favor, fucking into Tsubaki with renewed vigor, the sound of his thighs meeting the knight’s ass mixed in with his rough pants and Tsubaki’s keening moans.

“You’re doing so well, Tsubaki,” he grinned, wrapping his arms around the knight’s midsection to show his affection. “Please, cum for me.”

With a yelp, Tsubaki seated himself fully on Hinata, ribbons of milky seed decorating the samurai’s chest and abs as he clenched involuntarily around him. The added sensation brought Hinata to the edge as well, and with a contented grunt, he let himself go, filling the knight with his own release.

It took Tsubaki longer than usual to come down from his euphoric high, feeling Hinata’s broad hands stroke soothingly across his sweat-drenched back. He let his weary head fall to rest on Hinata’s shoulder, a gesture that was met with a small chuckle and a kiss against the shell of his ear.

“That was incredible, Tsu,” Hinata whispered, his warm embrace helping anchor the knight against the trembling that inevitably accompanied the aftershocks. “I love you more than anything in the world, you know that?”

“I know,” Tsubaki managed a weary smile. “I can feel it.”


End file.
